Private's Imaginary Friend
by JennThePoMLover2005
Summary: When Private enters the HQ with a certain penguin, the others thought she was Private's imaginary friend. But when a twist about her was discovered, everything changes forever. (This is my first fanfiction. Sorry if it's a bit of a drabble. I'm sure my next fanfiction story won't be as much as a drabble as this one)


Private's Imaginary Friend

It was a beautiful, sunny day at the Central Park Zoo. The zoo was about to close, and every patron was leaving. Once the last patron has left the zoo, the clock tower rang at 5:00 pm. But when a young penguin, Private, went back to the HQ, he was holding flippers with an invisible penguin.

Meanwhile, in the Penguin HQ, Skipper was drinking his fish coffee as usual, Kowalski was thinking of an idea for a new invention, and Rico, as usual, was hanging with his doll. Just then, even though they didn't notice, Private came out of the HQ, and he put a chair on the floor in front of the TV. Private sat down next to it, and he turned on The Lunacorns. Skipper turned to see Private watching TV with a chair next to him. "Private, why are you watching The Lunacorns again?" He asked. "Because it's my favorite show!" Private answered. Skipper walked over to him. "Why are you not sitting in the chair, then? It's next to you" he said, trying to touch the chair. "Don't touch her!" Private screamed. Kowalski looked up from his blueprints and walked over to Private. "Let me guess, you made friends with a chair?" he asked him. "No! I didn't make friends with a chair!" Private replied. Skipper and Rico, who know turned around to look at Private, looked at him suspiciously. "Is an invisible penguin sitting in the chair?" Skipper asked Private. "No. That's my friend Heidi. She's really friendly. You should say hi to her" Private said. The others smiled and waved at Private's so-called 'friend'. "Where did you find her?" Skipper asked. "I heard her screaming for help, and I rescued her from the sewer" Private replied. Rico spoke something only the penguins understood. "Private, I have some bad news for you" Kowalski said. "What? What is it? Is The Lunacorns getting cancelled?" Private said, beginning to cry. "No, it's not that" Kowalski said. "Men, we'll talk about Heidi later. We're supposed to have dinner" Skipper said.

Later that night, Private walked over to Central Park with his friend. The others didn't tell him the bad news yet, but he knew it was going to be more than bad news. It was going to be horrible news. Private began to feel more and more scared. Suddenly, although no one but Private can see her, Heidi put her flipper on Private's shoulder. Heidi spoke something only Private heard. Private took a deep breath, and he was calm. "Wait. It's almost time for light's out!" Private said to himself, feeling worried. He, along with Heidi, slid back to the HQ.

Later that morning, all of the penguins woke up. Expect for Private. "That's strange" Skipper thought, "Normally, Private would be up early". Suddenly, Private woke up. He silently walked to the other penguins. "Private, we need to talk" Skipper said. "About what?" Private asked. "About your friend" Kowalski replied. "Elizabeth?" Private asked. "Nuh uh. Heidi" Rico replied. "Private, we all hate to tell you this, but…...Heidi is not real" Skipper said. "What?!" Private replied, starting to cry. "Skipper is right, Private. Heidi…...is your imaginary friend" Kowalski said. Private began to cry. "I thought she was real!" he said. "Sadly, no, she's not" Kowalski said. Private then cried in sadness. "Wrong!" Rico said. "What?" Skipper said. "Rico has a point" Kowalski said. "What is it, Rico?" Private asked. Rico spoke something only the penguins understood. "Rico said that Heidi was once your twin sister" Kowalski said. "Twin sister?" Private said. "Yes, but somehow, Heidi fell in the sewers, and she was never seen again…...until you rescued her" Skipper said. "Her ghost self" Private said, beginning to calm down. The penguins and Heidi did a High-Five, or in this case, a High-One since penguins don't have fingers. "I'm glad you found your twin sister, Private" Skipper said, feeling proud of Private. Private looked at Heidi. She felt happy to be in the Penguin HQ again. She and Private hugged in reunion. The others joined the hug. "Group hug!" Private said. All of the penguins hugged Heidi in reunion. Now the penguins knew Heidi wasn't an imaginary friend at all. She was just a ghost of a real penguin who managed to reunite with all of the penguins.

* * *

Author's Notes This is my first Fanfiction story, so don't flame. Also, since this is my first fanfiction story, friendly reviews are welcome. Also, I don't own The Penguins of Madagascar. That belongs to Nickelodeon and Dreamworks. The only character I own is Heidi. She's an OC of this story. Remember to review friendly reviews, and don't flame. So, read, review, and have a great rest of the day!


End file.
